


Love and Bruises

by Silent_Chick



Series: Destiel (Freewrite) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruising, M/M, but the good kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first sentence is from: "Outlaws" by Alessia Cara.</p></blockquote>





	Love and Bruises

_Run, run like you never did 'cause they found the evidence, and they found your fingerprints all on me._ Not fingerprints that has caused unwanted bruising, but rather the opposite. Bruising that showed that someone was greatly above being loved. How passionate these bruises were wasn't something that could or should be shared with the public. Anytime a shirt was taken off there were claws to be seen. The noises associated with these claws echoed in the heads of Dean and Castiel. Claws weren't the only form of bruising these two shared it was just the second most popular bruising amongst them. Hickeys were the first. Hickeys that stayed days on end. Hickeys that were seen by anyone who passed. And hickeys that were given in private places only the two of them knew about. There was no limit to their love like an hour glass. Some thought that's all they did and all it was in the relationship, they had. They just didn't know how wrong they were. Bruising didn't take care of them when the other was sick, love did. Bruising didn't cause them to curl up on the couch with one another, love did. And bruising didn't cause Dean to get down on one knee and ask Castiel to marry him, love did. Love can conquer all, or so it's said to be able too. But their love cause girls to shoot glares at their own partners for not showing just how much their love was for them. Dean whispering loving things into Castiel ears making him giggle. Giving him hugs from behind while they waited in line for things. It's just pure love that others could see on their faces even if the other wasn't there. Love that never faded as they grew old together playing with their grand kids. Love they still had buried under dirt right beside each other. And love their families will gush over talking to others, making sure they gave a sure fire example of what love really was.

**Author's Note:**

> The first sentence is from: "Outlaws" by Alessia Cara.


End file.
